Hal
Hal was the main antagonist during Chapter 5. He is an out-of-place dog musher, who knows nothing about dogs and how to work with them. He also is the brother of Mercedes and the brother-in-law of Charles. Character History Sled Team Hal, along with Charles buys dogs from A Scotch Half-Breed, who needed new dogs. When Hal return with his brother in law to they camp, the women Mercedes was waiting for them. It was revealed that she is his sister and Charle'ss wife. Inexpierenced Hal with his two relatives showed that they don't know how to work in Alaska. Because he doesn't know how to pack sleds perfectly and when he packed it over and over until it seemed to be good. Soon Hal tries to get Buck and others dogs pull weight, but it was too much for them. So he started to beat them, he also doesn't likeit when his sister pleased him to stop and he didn't listen to other experienced mushers' advice and wanted to do everything in his own way. But soon Hal listened to one's advice and breaks sleds out of snow, but dogs were mad and ran him over with sleds. Withthe help of the town people, dogs were caught, but Hal needed to get rid of half of the things. This causedthe hysteria of his sister. He also decided to buy 7 new dogs. Making a team of 14 dogs. Next day, Hal and othethe r two persons started the trip. But soon it appeared that they were poor owners. Because Hal planned everything with pen and didn't know how much food he needed to have for the dogs. Soon when food run outs, Hal cut food rations in half and this caused many dogs to lose their strength and die on the trail, Hal also killed few dogs by smashing they heirds or shooting them, when they fell to the ground lifeless. Hal and Charles soon become annoyed by Mercedes, who wanted to ride on the sled, but when they get her out of the sled and left her on snow, after traveling 3 miles, they come back and pick up her as if she was a queen. In one of the towns, Hal trades his revolver for frozen horse hide, but this soon turned out to a bad idea as dogs, couldn't eat it. And more dogs continue to die on the trail. Death During one day Hal, his sister, brother-in-law, and starved dogs reached John Thornton camp. Where Thornton advised them to not go on the icy pond that leads to Dawson city, but Hal doesn't listen to John Thornton and starts beating dogs to get up, all dogs, except Buck, listened to him. Soon, Hal gets furious and starts beat Buck with more violence than before. But soon John Thorton attacks Hal and Hal starts to fight with Thorton, but Thorton managed to beat Hal and saved Buck from him. Soon Hal and others continue the trip on the icy pond, but ice breaks and Hal along with his sister, Charles, and dogs drown in the lake. His and other deaths were witnessed by John Thorton and Buck. Category:Main Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Humans